


Red Cloak

by gh0st_566



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, This is pure fluff, i know i wrote it but, i love this, im proud of it, its lyd's future au, lyd did a drawing to it, ruby's red cape, shes epic okay, weiss has short hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0st_566/pseuds/gh0st_566
Summary: Ruby's lost her cape and she's due to leave for a Huntress mission.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Red Cloak

Ruby threw open the wardrobe, pushing jackets and shirts to the side.   
“Where is my cape?” She hissed quietly, eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Ruby could've sworn that she hung it up the night before. 

The silver-eyed woman shut the wardrobe before moving to search under the bed, coming up empty.   
“Hey princess?!” Ruby called, eyes searching as she walked through the hallway of her house. Weiss didn't respond. 

The Huntress huffed, tying her hair back for a second time to keep the strands of hair out of her face.   
“Snowflake?!” Ruby called for her partner again as she looked through the coat rack. Ruby’s frustration was slowly building up. 

She was met with silence, concern being thrown in with her irritation.   
“Weiss?” Ruby moved into the front room, seeing her partner bundled up on the couch with the television on. 

Weiss turned her head, blue meeting silver.   
“Is that my cape?” Ruby asked, already knowing the answer. Weiss blinked, seemingly dazed, before snapping back to reality out of whatever trance she was in.   
“Oh. Yes. I'm sorry,” Weiss apologised, moving to take it off. Ruby glanced at the clock quickly before shaking her head. 

There's a flush across the Huntress’ cheeks.   
“It's fine. Shove over though,” Ruby huffed, slotting herself onto the couch beside Weiss before situating her girlfriend in her lap. 

Weiss pulled the cloak tighter.   
“Don't you have to leave for your mission?” She asked, a hint of distaste in her tone. Weiss never liked her girlfriend taking on solo missions.   
“I've got time.” Ruby shrugged, tucking her chin onto Weiss’ shoulder. 

The Schnee had a warm smile on her lips as she settled, comfortable in her partner’s arms with Ruby’s red cloak around them.

**Author's Note:**

> HI LYD YOU'RE AMAZING THE DRAWING IS AMAZING I LOVE THIS FUTURE AU
> 
> -  
> Blake's ghosting. See you.


End file.
